Please, Be Gentle With Me
by NutPea16
Summary: Hermione might get kicked out of Hogwarts? She needs to pass this test in order to stay. Desperate times call for desperate measures. What happens when someone catches her cheating and that someone is Draco Malfoy? Read to find out! Set where magic doesn't exist. Some OOC action. Please review nicely *chuu* ('3')b DMHG
1. Chapter 1 - I Caught You

Please, Be Gentle With Me -Dramione

(Set with No Magic)

(Inspired from a Manga I read)

This is my first Fanfiction so please submit nice reviews thank you!

**Chapter 1**

**Hermione's P.O.V**

"Honestly Hermione, this isn't like you" Professor McGonagall lectured, "you're grades are slipping. I know you were on the waiting list so it was hard for you to get in but I'm afraid that if you don't pass this test then you're going to have to leave Hogwarts, I'm sorry Ms. Granger. You are dismissed"

I practically ran out of the room to class, tears almost escaping my eyes. I can't leave this school! My parents . . . Oh god, I couldn't face them if that happened.

I entered the class and immediately clashed eyes with none other than Draco Malfoy. I am honestly not in the mood for any of his snide remarks so I sit in my seat (next to the stupid ferret) and went through the conversation with McGonagall.

"So, Draco, did you revise for this test?" Asked Pansy, her shrill voice already irritating me.

"I don't need to revise Parkinson. I'm naturally smart. Besides if I did need help, all I would need is a Cheat Sheet." Replied Draco.

A Cheat Sheet? That's it! Wait . . . I couldn't possibly . . . What if I got caught? I'll be in HUGE trouble and my parents . . . They'll be so ashamed of me.

Well, I have no other choice. I have to make one.

–-BREAK-BREAK-

"The test starts . . . Now" said Professor Snape.

All that could be heard was the scribbling of pencils on paper. So far, the questions are really easy. Come on Hermione, you can do this . . .

Oh no! It's always the last question. One peek won't hurt right? I quickly took a quick look at the cheat sheet and then looked around to see if anyone saw me. I locked eyes with Malfoy, that infuriating smirk plastered on his face. That . . . That . . . Bastard! The rage, humiliation and embarrassment coursing through my body.

**20 minutes later**

"Pencils down. The test is over" Snape said and started collecting the papers.

A note was placed on my desk. I eyed it suspiciously before opening it.

'Meet me on the roof. D.M'

Who does he think he is?! Ordering me around! I'm not going.

-BREAK-BREAK-

I came. I must hate myself. I opened the door slowly and spotted Malfoy.

"Why, hello Granger. What brings you here?" He teased.

I glared at him.

"Now, now. There's no need for that. After all, I'm not the one who got caught cheating."

"What do you want Malfoy? You had a Cheat Sheet as well." I spat at him.

"Actually, my parents recently got me a tutor so I didn't need one. It was merely a suggestion. I didn't expect you, of all people, to literally make one." He chuckled, "Wouldn't it be terrible if someone . . . Were to find out?"

My whole body froze; blood running cold. He wouldn't. It's Malfoy, of course he would.

"What do you want from me, Malfoy?" I questioned.

"I'm hurt that you would think of me being that low" he faked a hurt expression.

"This is a waste of time, I'm leaving" I said, turning round.

"Strip."

That one word caused me to stop dead in my tracks.

"Excuse me?" I squeaked.

"You heard me Mudblood. I said Strip"

I searched his face for a sign that this was a joke. His expression was so Stoic that I couldn't tell.

"You can't be serious" I whispered, scared.

"If anyone finds out that you cheated Granger, you'll be kicked out for sureand you don't want that do you? So shut up and take off your underwear." He ordered.

I can't believe this. He's blackmailing me?! There's no other way. I don't want to leave.

I started to pull down my skirt, tears threatening to fall. Malfoy sat there, patiently staring.

I stood there in my underwear and stockings.

"Who'd have thought that the Mudblood could wear sexy things like stockings. The underwear I could totally picture you wearing. So . . . Virginal." There's that smirk again.

I shrugged of my robe slowly. Draco started to get impatient and tore open my blouse. I gasped loudly and he rolled his eyes then he stared at my chest, appreciatively.

"Really Granger? All white? How boring."

He pushed me to my knees and I didn't dare look up at him. Until I heard the sound of his zipper.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted.

"Really? You're questioning me now?" He said.

My face heated up. I shouldn't be embarrassed, I should be mortified!

"Suck." He ordered.

I looked at him then I looked at . . . It. He was half-erect.

"Granger," he growled, voice dripping with impatience, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice"

I opened my mouth slowly and I licked the tip. I heard a tiny gasp escape from Draco's mouth. I licked it again but this time I lingered a bit, savoring the taste. Wait, what am I doing? Let's hurry up and get this over with.

I engulfed his whole member and made myself choke.

"Hey, watch it!" He said, angrily.

I glared at him and continued . . . Whatever I was doing. I bobbed my head up and down, creating no rhythm whatsoever.

"Granger . . . Your technique is horrific." He criticized, "if you're not even going to try then we're going to be here all day which I don't mind but you . . . " he mocked.

I gripped the base of his cock and looked at him. I nipped at the side, where the vein was pulsing and he gave a little shiver. I kissed the tip again before pushing him to the back of my throat, still remaining eye contact. I watched as small droplets of sweat rolled down his cheek, feeling a slight satisfaction knowing that I can bring his control to crumble. He gripped the back of my head while panting. I moaned around the appendage, sending vibrations through his body. He let out a low groan and I could tell that he was close from the way he was twitching. I swallowed around him, the clenching of my throat bringing him to his climax.

Breathing heavily, he stood there. He pushed me onto my back and positioned his body between my legs.

"Well, well. Does sucking me off turn you on Granger?" Draco smirked.

"Don't be ridiculous." I replied, angrily.

"Oh really? Your soaked underwear says otherwise." He said with an evil grin.

"Are we not finished?" I asked hopefully.

He looked at me and slowly inserted his finger inside me. I gasped and tried to move away from the intrusion.

"Is that your finger? Get it out!" I shouted.

He let out a chuckle and then he gazed at me with upturned lips.

"I have to prepare you somehow right?"

"Prepare me for wh- Malfoy!" I moaned as he pressed two of his fingers inside me while his thumb worked on my sensitive nub.

"That's better. I'd rather have you moaning than talking. You're so tight" he said.

I lay there squirming and panting while his other hand slid under my bra to tease my nipples. He pinched them and squeezed my breast. It felt so good!

I felt my stomach tighten, knowing that my completion wasn't far. Draco must've felt it it too because he suddenly stopped, leaving me unsatisfied and frustrated. I glared at him, almost ready to shout exactly what I thought of him when he suddenly plunged inside me. I gripped his arm tightly, raking my nails down it. It hurt. Not a lot but it still hurt. The uncomfortable feeling slowly went away, being replaced with a sense of numbness.

"Merlin, could you please loosen up a bit?" He asked.

"It's your fault! You shouldn't enter me so suddenly!" I yelled.

He groaned and started to move. He quickly began a rhythm of pushing in slowly and suddenly pulling out. I could hear little groans in my ear from Draco.

"Oh my god." He whispered, so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

He pulled back and I saw his face. So full of pleasure. It made me even more aroused. He switched out positions so that I was on top which caused him to go even deeper. He unclipped my bra and it fell away, leaving me embarrassed. I tried to cover them but he stopped me and smirked.

"Very nice."

Those two words gave me all the encouragement I needed and he started to lift me up. I pushed myself back down and he pushed up which made us start a steady but fast pace. All that could be heard was the sound of skin on skin. He started to push harder and it brought me closer to my own climax. He moved his fingers in between us and stroked my engorged clit. The next thing I saw was stars and I pulsed around him, letting him know of my orgasm. He must've climaxed too because he suddenly stilled and said my name.

We stayed for a few minutes, catching our breaths then he pulled out of me and cleaned himself up.

He looked at me and smirked, "Until next time Granger" and he left, leaving me filled with dread and despair. Oh god, what have I done?


	2. Chapter 2 - The Tutor

Chapter 2

Here I stood, outside Malfoy Manor. Tch, rich bastard.

Somehow, during our . . . Moment, he took my phone number. I should loathe the arrogant git.

He had sent me a message of his address and told me to come. With a sigh, I rang the doorbell hesitantly. The door opened to reveal a small, frail woman.

"Ah hello, you must be Ms. Granger. Please come in" offered the woman,

"Erm . . . Thank you. I take it you're Mrs. Malfoy?" I shyly asked,

"Mrs. Malfoy? Good heavens, no!" She chuckled, "I am simply the head maid of this household but thank you for the compliment"

I smiled, I liked her. She was funny and sweet. Why she would work for the Malfoy's baffles me.

"Master Malfoy is in his room at the top of the stairs to your left. He's waiting for you" and she left.

I dropped my smile, remembering why I was here. I slowly crept up the stairs the Malfoy's room. I was about to open the door when an arm appeared and pulled me in. Suddenly, his tongue was in my mouth. This was my first kiss! I just stood there, completely frozen.

"I've always wanted to kiss a statue" he said sarcastically.

I growled angrily in response.

"What? You could at least kiss back" he stated and he jumped onto the bed in a very un-Malfoy way and it made me giggle which I quickly stopped.

"What's so funny, Mudblood?" Asked Draco,

"You're like a child" I said.

He suddenly grasped my arm and pulled me beneath him.

"I think you know better than anyone that I'm definitely not a child" he said.

I felt his hand travel up my thigh.

"No, Malfoy. Not here." I voiced.

"It's my house, I do what I want. Besides, I hope you haven't forgotten our arrangement. You don't exactly have a say in this."

His words stung. I'd have thought he cared a least a little bit.

"I sometimes forget that you don't have a heart." I stated, hoping he'd hear the irritation in my voice. If he did, he didn't show it.

As he started to lick his way down my neck, there was a knock at the door.

"Draco, are you in there?" The voice asked.

I pushed off of me and made myself look presentable.

He growled at me and opened the door. A smartly dressed man walked and looked at me.

"Oh? and who is this?"

"Ignore her." Said Draco, hurting my feelings again.

"I am not some fly on the wall, you asshole" I almost screamed.

He sneered at me and muttered "Filthy Mudblood" which caused tears to sting my eyes.

"Draco, change your attitude or you can study yourself. Hello Ms . . .?" The stranger asked, holding out his hand.

"Granger. Hermione Granger" I said as I shook his hand.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl" he said winking, "Forgive me, I have not yet introduced myself. My name Blaise Zabini. I'm the ferret's tutor" I laughed and Draco glared at us.

"Yeah, yeah enough with the flirting" he said sitting down in annoyance.

"If it's ok with you Mr. Zabini, can I join in?" I asked.

"Of cour-"

"No" Draco interrupted which earned and irritated glare from Blaise.

"Please sit Hermione and please, call me Blaise"

I sat next to Draco, smiling.

"I'm going to get some drinks" Draco said and he left the room.

"So, what's today's to-"

"You're sleeping together aren't you?" Blaise questioned.

My body trembled with fear.

"It's n-not like th-that" I whimpered, "he caught me cheating and . . . And he's b-blackmailing me"

"He's forcing you?!" Said Blaise, angrily, "I should tell the police"

He got up and I grabbed his arm, "No please! I'll get kicked out and . . . And my family . . ." I started to hyperventilate.

"Okay, okay calm down," Blaise comforted.

I was back to normal by the time Draco returned. He handed me some water and I muttered a 'thanks' and my heart warmed at the gesture.

"Thanks for tutoring me Blaise," I said, smiling.

"Will you be here next time?" He asked.

"I . . . If it's ok with Draco . . . " I said, looking at Draco who just huffed and stood there silently. He didn't exactly say no so it should be ok.

"I'll see you next time then. Goodbye Hermione, Draco" with a wave, he walked off.

I turned around and bumped into Draco.

"Ow, why are you so clo-" I couldn't finish my sentence because he suddenly kissed me. This time, I kissed him back and I felt him wrap his arms around me to pull me closer. I was starting to get used to his warmth until he pulled away.

"Draco?" I asked and then I halted in my step as I realised that I had just said his name.

" . . . What?" He replied.

"Do you promise that you won't tell anyone?" I asked hopefully,

He looked at me and said "Granger, do you trust me?"

I just stared at him, not knowing whether to say yes. This must of annoyed him because he sighed and said "Whatever, just leave" and he strode upstairs.

The next day, I was called to see the headmaster. Dumbledore stood at his desk and looked at me with a concerned expression.

"Hermione, I know you wouldn't do something like this but I have to ask . . . Did you cheat on the end of term test?"

My blood ran cold and my skin paled. I was angry. No, furious but, at the same time, I felt betrayed.

"N-no headmaster. Why would you think that?" What happened next made me feel sick. He handed me a note that said: 'I saw Hermione Granger cheat on the end of term test.'

"I'm glad that you said you didn't because I believe that you wouldn't do something like that. You may leave now."

I ran out of the room and I ran into Draco. My palm met his cheek with full force before I realised what I had done. A loud slap echoed through the halls.

"How could you?!" I screamed as I looked at his shocked expression then I took off home.


	3. Chapter 3 - Friend

**Chapter 3**

**Draco's P.O.V**

My cheek still stung. It was red raw. Geez, that girl can slap! I don't understand what I did wrong. Damn it Granger! She is so infuriating!

I rang her phone . . . No answer. This is the 5th time already! I'm so confused. I paced my bedroom thinking through the times that I was with her. Was it because I told her to leave? Was it because I called her a Mudblood? No I always called her that and she's never reacted that way . . . Why do I even care? I should just tell Dumbledore and get her kicked out already. I ignored that part of that protested this. She doesn't trust me anyway. I let out a little laugh, who would after what I did to her. I practically raped her and she was a virgin too. Great, now I've made myself feel guilty. Ahh whatever. I jumped on my bed and I remembered her laughing at me. I smiled a little then I stopped and cursed myself for acting stupid. I rolled over and went to sleep, ignoring the stinging pain of my cheek.

**Hermione's P.O.V**

I was still walking home when I bumped into Blaise. I looked up at him through blurred eyes. I wiped away my tears and I could see his concerned expression.

"Hermione . . . Are you okay? Has Draco hurt you?" He asked,

"Blaise . . . I don't know what to think of him anymore" I whispered. I clutched my heart. The pain. It hurts. I've never felt this pain before. A new wave of tears began falling down my face and I was pulled into Blaise's embrace. I sobbed into his shirt, knowing I was soaking it.

After I'd calmed down, Blaise offered to take me somewhere.

I read the sign that clearly stated that it was a bar.

"I can't go in there! I'm in my uniform, someone will recognize me and I'm too young" I exclaimed.

"Don't be silly. You just need to remove this . . . Show off a little of this . . .Buff up this . . . Apply a little of that and . . . Voila!'

I stood with my jumper off, a few button undone, my hair a mess and a bit of make up. I looked . . . Grown up.

We walked into the bar where I told Blaise about Malfoy's betrayal and I almost started crying again but I composed myself. He bought me a drink and I sipped at it, enjoying the new taste of liquor.

"You know Hermione . . . " he started to say. I'm starting to feel a little dizzy. Maybe it's the alcohol but I took a few sips . . . Blaise? He wouldn't . . . Would he?

He started to drag me to a V.I.P room and pushed me onto a sofa. That asshole spiked my drink!

"She's all yours" said Blaise. I couldn't move. I felt too exhausted. My eyes could barely stay open.

"I'll take my time" replied a cheerful voice. The fear was fully in control now. I don't know what to do. Draco.

**Draco's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of the annoying ringtone I set for Pansy. It reminded me of her so I set on her contact. I tried to ignore at first but she wouldn't give in so picked up my phone and shouted "What?!"

"Geez Drakey, there's no need to be so cranky" she shrieked,

I could practically see her exaggerated pout through my phone.

"If you don't tell me in 3 seconds, I'm hanging up" I stated,

"Okay, okay" she giggled, Merlin she's annoying, "I love your dominant voice Drakey, anyway I thought you should know that I saw your favourite Mudblood at this bar I'm at. She was looking real cosy with Blaise. Are they dating? He doesn't seem the type to . . . "

I completely ignored what she was saying. All that ran through my mind was, Hermione and . . . Blaise?

"Tell me where you are" I ordered,

"Oh Drakey, are you gonna come join me for a date? Hmmm?" She flirted, poorly,

"Pansy . . . " she must of heard my anger because she immediately told me the name of the bar and how to get there.

"Stay there and keep an eye out for Hermione" I said,

"Oh, she went into the V.I.P room with Blaise" she explained,

I hung up and I ran out of the door and headed towards the bar.

**Hermione's P.O.V**

My head hurts. Something wet is on my neck, my face scrunches in disgust as I realize that it is someone's tongue. I attempt to push them off me but my aches on my body protest against any movement. I lie there with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Don't worry princess, I'll make you feel good soon. I promise" the stranger said.

"Please . . . " I whimpered weakly, "I . . . I"

He cut me off with a kiss which would of made throw up but he quickly released me. He started to fumble with my skirt when suddenly he was pushed aside. I opened my eyes to reveal a flash of platinum blonde hair. Draco! No, I'm still under the effects of the drug. Draco wouldn't save me. I'm just his toy for satisfaction.

"Granger . . . " I hear someone call my name,

"Granger!" There it is again.

I feel myself being lifted and I felt cool air against my skin as I realize that I am outside. I lean on my saviour.

"Hermione" I peeked through my lashes, I can still see Draco.

"Draco? No, it can't be . . ." I whisper,

"Hermione" and he leant forward until our lips touched. It wasn't like his usual kisses. This one was soft and gentle. I was about to respond when I realised something. I abruptly pulled back and wiped my mouth on his shirt and then I wiped his own lips.

"Are you serious?! I save you and you don't even like m-"

I shut him up with my own kiss which he quickly complied to.

"That guy kissed me . . . I didn't want his germs anymore" I said shyly.

Then Malfoy did something I didn't think he would ever do. Laugh. It was a little one but he still laughed and I looked at him in shock and amazement.

"What?" He said in amusement,

I smiled and replied "nothing, can we go to your house?"

He eyed me up suspiciously before finally realizing what I meant.

"Oh . . . Oh! Yh . . . Yh of course" he replied awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

-BREAK-BREAK-

He kisses were now fiery nips on my skin. He took note on every inch of my body. I think he believes that after what I've been through, I deserve it and I will treasure this moment.

"Ahh! Draco" I moaned as I feel his lean fingers slip inside me. He teased my nipples with his tongue as he worked on my clit, his thumb rubbing against my nub. I decided to return the favour by touching his fully erect cock which caused him to gasp against my breast. I began slowly teasing the tip and he started to move his fingers faster. Stretching me. Preparing me for what was to come. He slowly withdrew his fingers and licked them, groaning in appreciation.

"You taste so good. Next time, I'll be sure to prepare you with my tongue" he teased and I gasped at his naughty words.

He slowly pushed inside and this time, he let me get used to his length. I could feel every inch of him, even his own heartbeat. We moved together at a steady pace but I wanted more.

"Faster" I moaned into his ear, nipping at the lobe. He stilled for a moment then he groaned and sped up his rhythm. I moaned loudly and I was even more turned on at his words of encouragement.

"That's it. Moan for me Hermione. Let me hear your voice of satisfaction."

His thrusts became more rapid and I could tell that he was nearly at his climax.

"It . . . Feels . . . So . . . Good! Draco!" Every word was said with each thrust and we both finally reached completion. He almost fell on top of me but caught himself on his elbows so he doesn't crush me with his weight. We both looked at each other, panting for breath.

He pulled out of me and I hissed as his warmth was replaced with cool air. He pulled me close so we were snuggling and I realize that I've missed his warmth. I feel safe and secure in his arms.

"Thanks for saving me Draco. You're such a good . . . Friend" and with that, I fell asleep.

**Draco's P.O.V**

Friend? Friend?! Merlin, Hermione. Get a clue! I lay there in annoyance but as I looked at her peaceful face, I remember why we were in this situation and My body becomes raked with guilt. But tonight, she was willing so that must mean something right? Oh, who am I kidding? I should let her go but . . . I don't want to.

I'll decide in the morning. I put my arms around her again and pull her close. The scent of her pulls me into a deep sleep.

**Hermione's P.O.V**

"I don't understand" I say, "Why would you do that? I thought I could trust you"

"I'm really sorry Hermione. Draco normally tells me to get rid of girls who cling to him so I thought . . . " Blaise explained, "When you told me about your situation I thought that could easily remove you but I can see that Draco really treasures you"

He does? Yh, right . . .

"Yh, he's a really great friend" I point out.

The sound of a slap is heard behind me and I turn to see Draco with his hand on his forehead.

"What?" I ask,

"Nothing . . ." He replied and carries on reading.

Weird.

"I really am truly sorry Hermione, I shouldn't have given you to him. He was disgusting and I hate myself for it. Please, please forgive me?" He begged,

"Pathetic bastard . . ." Muttered Draco and I glared at him.

"I'll forgive you, IF . . ." I looked at Blaise's hopeful expression, "I get free tutoring lessons"

Draco snorted, "Trust you to ask something like that Granger . . ."

"Shut up and read your stupid book" I say,

"It's not stupid . . ." He mumbled,

I look back at Blaise with a smile "deal?"

"Deal"


	4. Chapter 4 - The New Guy

**Chapter 4**

**Hermione's P.O.V**

Me and Draco were looking at our schedules. I had chosen Exam Preparation class wheres he had chosen Job Preparation class . . . At the other side of school.

"This means I'll hardly get to visit you in class" he said,

I giggled "I'm sure you'll find a way"

The bell went and we parted ways. He called out to me "I'll text you so make sure you answer your phone" I rolled my eyes and went to class.

-BREAK-BREAK-

"Hello" said a rather too cheerful guy.

"Erm . . . Hello?" I replied,

"Name's Ron, you?" He smiled,

"Hermione" I said,

"Nice name 'Mione" I was about to correct him when Draco walked in. He spotted Ron and glared at him. He walked up to us and sat in front of us.

"Ron" he said,

"Draco" Ron replied,

Geez, you could cut the tension with a knife. These two know each other?

"Um . . . How do you two know each other?" I asked,

"Family" they both said. Family? They look nothing a like.

"Well . . . I'm gonna go take me seat" said Ron, stretching.

Draco leant forward and whispered "Stay away from that guy"

"Why?" I replied,

"Because . . . " he stated, I rolled my eyes at his answer.

"I texted you . . . " he started, the look I gave him told him to continue.

"You didn't reply," he said while pinching my cheek.

"Ow, I'm sorry. My phone is in my bag on silent. I'm not gonna text you in the middle of class" he was about to retort when the bell rang, signaling him for his next class. He left the room slowly, obviously not caring that he was late and muttering "I should've picked Exam Prep instead"

-BREAK-BREAK-

"Is Draco not here today?" I asked,

"No" Blaise replied, "Said something about staying at school, I didn't listen"

"Do you know a guy named Ron?" I asked,

He froze,

"How do you know him?" He asked hesitantly,

"He's in my class. Him and Draco seemed to be _very_ good friends" I said sarcastically,

"They have a bit of a . . . Past" he started,

"And?" I edged him on,

"Basically, everything that Draco gets, Ron has to get the upperhand. If Draco got an expensive toy, Ron would get a bigger one. If Draco found someone he loved, Ron would take them away" he explained,

That's terrible! "He doesn't seem the type to do that" I stated,

"Exactly so when it happens, everyone always sides with Ron 'cause he's the 'nice guy'"

"Is this why Draco is so moody?" I jokingly asked, Blaise didn't find it funny.

"Seriously Hermione, stay away from him," he said pleadingly,

"Okay, okay. Let's start shall we?"

-BREAK-BREAK-

"Heeeeey 'Mione, how are you?" waved Ron. Great, how am I supposed to keep away from the guy if he's always following me?

"Hey Ron, I'm ok. Um . . ." I replied,

"Let me guess, Draco told you to stay away from me huh?" His smile lost its brightness, "it's ok. I'm used to it. It does get awfully lonely though . . . But If you ever need me, I'll be happy to help you so just gimme a shout, 'k?" Then he ran off. I started to feel a bit sorry for him. Why would he want to hurt Draco?"

**Draco's P.O.V**

Why isn't she answering her damn phone!? I let out a sigh and sank into my chair, feeling disheartened. No, I'm not going to sit here and sulk. I'm going to go for her. With a grunt, I got up and went to her classroom.

What I saw enraged me. There she was, fucking giggling with the stupid Weasel!

"Hermione" I said, careful to hold myself back from that asshole. I should wring his neck.

"I'll speak to you later 'Mione" putting on an obviously fake sad expression but she's too nice to see through that.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him" I growled, trying to remain calm.

"He's not that bad, Draco" she stated, this caused my blood to boil even more.

"You don't know him like I do" I said, aware that I was raising my voice "he's conniving little shit rag that's what he is"

"Hey! There's no need to call him that!" She exclaimed. Screw remaining calm!

"No need? NO NEED!? That asshole took away everything from me! And you'd rather stay with him!?" I shouted.

"Yes! He's a hell of a lot nicer than you! He doesn't call me 'Mudblood'-

"I rarely call you that now" I interrupted,

"He doesn't force me to do things either!" That was low blow. I felt a squeezing pain in my stomach.

"You'd rather be him!? Fine!" I concluded,

"Fine! Don't text me anymore, I don't want to see you again!" She shouted and then she stormed into the classroom.

I stomped back to my own classroom, the knot in my stomach still squeezing. It hurts! What is this pain? Go away.

**Hermione's P.O.V**

How long has it been? 3, 4 days? I won't give in! He needs to grow up. But . . . I can't help but miss him. He hasn't texted me or attempted to ring me which is what I told him to do but. . .

With a sigh, I rubbed my eyes. I'm being ridiculous. I should go and apologise.

"Draco, there's someone here to see you" Draco stood up and came to the door. "What?"

"Um . . . I came here because I'm sorry for what I said and . . . I was wondering if . . . We could become friends again?" I asked hopefully. He just stood there, staring at me. I was trying to figure out what was going on in his head but his face was so expressionless.

"I've never thought of you . . . As a friend"

I froze. What? So I was just his toy all along.

"But I-" I started,

"Look, just go back to your classroom, okay?" And he turned to walk away. Out of impulse, I grabbed a hold of his shirt. I felt wetness on my cheeks and I was stunned to realize that I was crying. I was expecting this eventually, wasn't I?

I heard him give a tiring sigh, "alright, fine. We can be friends again. Just stop crying okay?" And he hugged me. I felt so happy.

"Can I come over today?" I asked, wiping my eyes and cheeks,

"No, I sent Blaise home. I'm not in the mood for tutoring today but I can tell him to come to your house if you want?" He asked,

"No, no it's okay" something's still not right but I can't tell what it is.

The next day and the day after that, Draco kept coming up with excuses for me not to go round his house. He's still acting weird lately and I haven't seen Ron either.

I went over to Draco's classroom and I saw laughing with his friends. When he noticed me, I watched breath a heavy sigh. This caused a heavy pain in my stomach, why does he sigh everytime he sees me?

"What?" He said with a stoic expression,

"I was wondering if . . . I could come round today?" I asked shyly,

"I told you already, Blaise isn't going to be there" he said with a hint of annoyance,

"I don't mind . . ." I said, "can't I come round anyway?"

He sighed again, "Fine." And he turned and went back to his friends.

I felt happy that I was finally going to his house but I still, I can't help but feel a little . . . Empty.

-BREAK-BREAK-

"You look tired." Draco pointed out,

"I'm ok, I just didn't get enough sleep because I was studying" I said with a shrug.

He tutted and said "get in my bed and go to sleep" and he took my book out of my hand.

"But I-"

"Hermione, the bags under your eyes tell me that you need to sleep, now get into bed before you get sick." He ordered,

I got into his bed. Mmm Draco's scent. It was sending me to sleep. "Wake me up in an hour, 'k?"

I didn't hear his answer because I was already asleep.

-BREAK-BREAK-

I woke to the sound of Draco,

"Come one Granger, wake up. It's getting late and you need to get home" he whispered,

"We didn't get to spend any time together" I protested, he didn't say anything. I stared at him and then I got out of bed and leant up to kiss him. My lips barely touched his before he pushed me away.

"**Leave**" he growled,

"But Draco -"

"I said **_LEAVE_**" he shouted and it scared me so much that I ran out of the door without picking up my book. I ran home with tears streaming down my face. I stormed into my bedroom and cried into my pillow before I eventually fell asleep.

-BREAK-BREAK-

I was sitting in my class when I remembered that I forgot my book at Draco's. I should go and ask for it.

I was strolling to his classroom and he noticed. I watched as his face turned into pure rage.

"Why are you being so damn persistent?!" He questioned,

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to see you ever again!" And he slammed the door in my face.

I turned to walk back to my classroom. I felt sick to my stomach, my heart was beating so wildly. I can't breathe! I kept taking huge gulps of air and I still couldn't breathe! I fell to the floor, trying to catch my breath. Ron ran to my side trying to calm me down, "it's okay 'Mione. SOMEONE GET A BROWN BAG!" I was hyperventilating. And it hurt. My heart hurts so much. The next thing I saw was darkness.

-BREAK-BREAK-

I eventually came to my senses and I woke up In the nurses office. After explaining to Nurse. Promfrey that I was perfectly fine, I ran out of school to go and get my book at Draco's house. The maid kindly let me in. Draco should still be at school so I can get it then quickly get out before he sees me.

I went to his room and I heard voices. That's strange, Draco shouldn't be home yet.

I opened the door and let out a huge gasp. Draco looked at me in shock, the top half of his body exposed and Pansy was struggling to put her bra back on.

"What is she doing here? . . ."

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because I ran down the stairs with a blurry vision. Wow, all I seem to do nowadays is cry.

Draco beat me to the door and started questioning me,

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He shouted, grabbing hold of my arms, "I told I didn't want to s-"

"I came to get my book back!" I cried, trying to loosen his grip "I l-left it he-here and . . ." I couldn't help it any longer. I was fully crying while Draco was holding my arms. He pulled me into his embrace and I stood there crying into his shirt until I eventually stopped.

"**I'm in love with you**" he whispered into my ear.

I froze and I looked into his eyes.

"W-what?" I asked while wiping my eyes.

"When I said I never thought go you as a friend, I'd always thought of you as my lover" he explained, "but then you said you'd rather be with Ron and I realised that there was no hope that you'd love me back so . . . I ended it, no matter how much it hurt me."

"But . . . I thought I was just your toy?" I stated,

He shook his head "I've always liked you Hermione but now I know for sure that I'm in love with you and that I've finally told you, I'm not letting you go" and then he kissed me. A deep, passionate kiss that portrayed all of his emotions. Love. Anxiety. Desperation. And I accepted them all.

"I love you too" I said.

He looked at me with a mixtured expression of happiness, shock and doubt. To remove the doubt, I kissed him again but will all of my might. I poured my heart into this kiss and he pulled me close, as if he was trying to mould me into him.

He put me gently onto the bed while he was still kissing me. He tried to remove my blouse but I stopped him and he looked at me confused. "You first." I said, he smiled and stripped off his trousers and boxers in one smooth push. I admired him from head to toe. His strong arms attached to a well-built torso, followed by a seductive arrow on his hips that were pointing to the hidden desire standing tall between his legs. I licked my lips in anticipation.

"See something you like?" He smirked and leapt upon me, making me squeal in delight. I sat so I was straddling and I leant down to kiss him while he worked to unbutton my blouse. He pushed it off my shoulders and began to fondle with my bra as he moved to suckle on my neck, causing me to gasp as he nipped along my pulse.

When my top half was revealed to him, he began to caress my breasts. He cupped them as if testing the weight and then he sat up and began tasting one, biting and licking it as an apology while pinching lightly with the other one.

He switched the positions and began kissing down my stomach, licking the inside of my navel which caused me to tremble in arousal.

"I made a promise last time, didn't I?" His voice dripping with seduction. I felt his tongue push through my underwear. The feel of the wet appendage pushing against my aroused nub sent shivers down my spine.

"Can you smell that? Your scent is all that I can focus on right now" and then he did something that made me flush with embarrassment. He shoved his nose onto my sex and inhaled deeply.

"Malfoy?! Stop that!" I cried, I could feel him smirk against my lower lips.

He removed my underwear and sank back down to gently tease my sensitive hole. He slowly inserted his finger while he tasted my wetness.

"Ah Draco, please" I gripped his hair, begging him for more.

He removed his finger and replaced it with his tongue. He plunged the wet muscle deep inside of me. Swirling his tongue around, trying to feel every crevice. I could feel my stomach begin to tighten then he removed his tongue and gave one swift lick to my engorged nub which sent me straight to my orgasm. He kept flicking it with his tongue which caused prolonged my climax. My body eventually began to regain composure while Draco positioned himself. He felt the blunt tip nudge at my opening. I abruptly switched position so that I was straddling him again. I pushed him inside me which caused us both to groan in pleasure. I began by rotating my hips. Grinding our bodies together, also causing him to move deeper inside me. He lifted me up then forcefully pulled me back down, a fierce slap ringing around the room. He did it again. And again. And again. I was moaning so loud at this moment.

"Draco, Oh Draco," I cried,

"Keep chanting my name like that and I won't last very long" he panted. He sat up and teased my breasts again. He gave a particularly harsh bite to my nipple and it sent me into my second orgasm. My inner walls clenched around him, bringing him to his own completion. He growled loudly into my and I kept moving my hips, making sure that he was fully spent.

We fell back onto the bed, panting in exhaustion. I was almost asleep when I heard him mutter tiredly "I knew I should've take Exam Prep." I smiled into his chest and replied, "I love you too Draco" his even breathing told me that he was asleep. I followed soon after, our hearts beating happily in sync.


	5. Chapter 5 - Bonus Extra 1

Chapter 5

(Draco and Hermione's Sex Life - Bonus 1)

Normal P.O.V

"You want me to wear . . . This?" Hermione asked, looking at the flimsy article of clothing. If you can even call it that.

"Yes" he said, again with that infuriating smirk.

She looked at him, letting him know of my disbelief of such an outfit.

"I might as well be naked. This hardly covers anything" She explained but Draco wasn't listening. He was too busy picturing her wearing the delicate thong and transparent lingerie. She elbowed him to pull him out of his trance.

"Just put it on. Make sure you put on a show too" he added the last part jokingly.

-BREAK-BREAK-

In the bathroom, she looked at herself through the mirror. She had to admit that looked really sexy. The outfit brought out her curves in all the right places. She peeked out the bathroom to see Draco on the bed, stripped of his clothes except his boxers. Arrogant git thinks he's gonna get some? Hmph, we'll see about that. I pressed a button that turned on the stereo and 'Let's Dance' by Vanessa Hudgens was on. Perfect.

-BREAK-BREAK-

Malfoy sat up suddenly when the stereo turned and watched Hermione saunter out of the bedroom, hips swaying slowly with the beat. When the lyrics were heard, she stopped and began swaying her hips as she moved up and down slowly, licking her lips as she did so. He watched her as her arms caressed her body then she turned around and bent over, giving him a view of he delectable ass. She slapped and Draco found himself harden even more at the sound she created. She still swayed her hips to the music and Draco focused on the red handprint that she had created, noting how enticing it looked on the soft globe of flesh. He knew he said put on a show but he didn't mean it. Thank Merlin he said it.

His erection began to throb but he ignored and focused back on Hermione who was now moving her hand up her belly to her breasts. She began to tease them by squeezing them and calling out his name.

"Draco, Ah" she began to pant heavily as she pulled on her nipples, "Draco, m-more"

She stopped what she was doing and began to crawl on the bed, progressing slowly towards Draco. She gave him slow, long heated kiss and she nipped his lower lip which erupted a growl from the man. She smirked against him as she licked down his neck. She eyed his pulsing erection, straining against the cotton barrier. She touched it with the tip of her finger, stroking seductively up and down. His boxers were starting to become stained with his pre-come so he lowered them to reveal his fully erect cock. She kissed the tip and then kissed his lips and got into bed.

"Goodnight Draco" she sighed into the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked,

"Excuse me?!" He exclaimed again,

"Granger! Wake the fuck up now!" He shouted.

Hermione was in deep sleep, completely oblivious to her lovers frustration and shouts.

Hope this little extra amused some of you ('3')! Please review if you are enjoying the story so far! Tar very much *chuuu*


	6. Chapter 6 - Mrs Granger

**Chapter 6**

**Hermione's P.O.V**

"Can we go to your house today?" Draco asked,

The question caught me off guard. My house?

"Why?" I question,

"We're always at my house and I'd like to see your bedroom" he smirked,

"But . . . My parents . . . They won't . . ." I start,

"Won't what? Like me?" He say, jokingly but the look I give him tells him I'm serious.

"Really? Why?" He asks, astonished.

"They have a thing . . . Against rich people. They're dentists you see so we don't get a lot of money but you . . . You're family rarely works and yet, look at you" I explained.

-BREAK-BREAK-

**Draco's P.O.V**

"Hey, when you first met me, did I look like your typical rich kid?" I asked,

Blaise looked at me with no expression, "Yes."

This caused my eyebrow to twitch.

"What? You asked, I answered." He stated,

I sighed, "I wanted to go to Granger's house but her parents hate rich people. Something about how we never work which is ridiculous because how else would we get money?"

Blaise just shrugged, "Beats me."

We sat in silence for a while before I finally muttered, "You . . . Are no help"

-BREAK-BREAK-

**Hermione's P.O.V**

I stood at my door in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered rather sharply,

"I came to visit my girlfriend, something wrong with that?" Replied Draco.

I blushed at the word 'girlfriend', it seems a bit unnatural.

"Well, my parents are home so yes there's something wrong with th-"

"Who is it Hermione?" I heard a voice behind me and froze.

"Mum, erm . . . This is . . . Er-" I stuttered,

"My name is Draco Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you" he said with a polite smile and held out his hand. My mother didn't shake, more like looked at it in disgust. Draco awkwardly put his hand down with a small cough.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy but I would like it if you kindly took you leave" she said with what looked like a forced smile.

I looked at him and mouthed an apology and he understood with a nod of his head.

"Okay, I'll erm . . . Speak to you later then, bye" and with a wave, he went home.

I turned around and I came face to face with my mother who was full of rage. What she said made my heart tear into two.

-BREAK-BREAK-

"My mother has entered me into Cram School so . . . We won't get to see each other as often" I said sadly. Why do I have such strict parents? Not all rich people are snobs . . . Well Malfoy did used to act like one.

"Oh." Said Draco, sounding a little disheartened, "Well, no worries."

No worries? No worries?! Does he not care at all?! Tears were starting to prickle my eyes.

"I mean, when we're together we'll try and make the most of it right?" He asked hopefully,

I smiled up at him and nodded.

"So . . . When do you start?" He asked,

"I have to go every Saturday and after school" I said,

"What? But that means I'll only get to see you on Sundays!" He exclaimed,

This caused my mood to darken.

"I know," I say quietly.

With a sigh he said, "Can't be helped, I guess"

-BREAK-BREAK-

I miss him. It's been 2 weeks and we haven't seen each other at all. I want to see him.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. I got up and went to Draco's classroom.

I looked around until I finally spotted him. Laughing. He doesn't seem lonely to me. Does he miss me at all?

He finally noticed my presence and ran over to me.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, all too cheerful.

"Nothing, just thought I'd come and see you since we haven't seen each other in a while." I explained, "You er . . . Look like you're having fun"

He must of noticed my uneasiness because he said "Look Granger, we can't just sit and mope just because we can't see each other,"

I frowned and snapped at him "So I'm the only one feeling lonely here?"

"That's no-"

"No, it's perfectly fair, isn't it?" I stormed off back to my classroom full of anger.

The sad thing is, Draco didn't even come after me.


	7. Chapter 7 - Missing You

**Chapter 7**

**Hermione's P.O.V**

2 week break, huh? Not for me. I start walking towards my Cram School. This is me. I'm the good girl, always doing what I'm told.

I sigh as I reach the gate.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Ignoring it, I enter the school.

It's been nearly 3 weeks since I last saw Draco. I don't know if it's a good thing or bad thing, really. Maybe we're just not meant to be.

I looked at my reflection in the window. Were we really that different? He's . . . Well, he's Malfoy. Good-looking and smart and then there's me . . . The bookworm with out of control hair.

What does he see in me?

I look at my eyes. They've lost their brightness, replaced by sadness and loneliness.

The teacher walks in.

Time for class.

-BREAK-BREAK-

**Draco's P.O.V**

What's the point of having a bloody phone if she's not going to answer it?!

I sigh heavily as I call her for the fifth time that night . . .

No answer.

I groan in frustration.

Hermione.

I miss her terribly. I regret what I said a lot. I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. It sounded so harsh. God! I'm such an idiot!

I throw my TV Remote at the wall in anger.

"Draco? What's wrong, honey?" My mother asks, face full of concern,

"I want her, Mum but . . . It's starting to look like I can't have her," I say quietly. I feel something wet fall down my cheek. I wipe it away as I realize that I'm crying.

My mother sits beside me on my bed and puts her arm around me, hugging me close.

"It's hurts," I whisper,

"I know, baby" she comforts, "You know, me and your father almost never got back together"

"R-Really?" I ask, wiping my face,

"Really," she began, "His mother, your grandmother, absolutely hated me and no matter what I did, she never accepted me. She barely tolerates me now as I'm sure you've noticed at her . . . Lovely dinner parties," Draco let out a little laugh, remembering how Grandma put salt instead of sugar in my Mum's tea. It was a lame prank but it was hilarious. My mum didn't even say anything so she had to sit there and drink salty tea.

"There's that lovely smile," smiled Narcissa, "You know what your father did?"

I shook my head.

"He fought for me." Her eyes filled with love, "She gave him an option, his money or me. I'm sure you know what he chose, Draco"

"Well . . . You, obviously" I stated,

"No" she replied softly, "He chose a family. He wanted the love and happiness that all the money in the world couldn't buy."

I smiled at my mother, "You really are something, you know that?"

"But of course Darling. I'm a treasure!" She laughed.

"If dad chose us then how do we have all this?" I gestured around the room,

"He was the only the heir so she had no choice but to shut up and put up," she smirked.

She stood up and touched his cheek, "If you want her Draco . . . Go and get her"

I didn't need to be told twice.

-BREAK-BREAK-

**Hermione's P.O.V**

"Hermione, please come down" my father begged, "Your worrying your mother"

Why should I care about her feelings when she doesn't care about mine?

Wow. This whole situation is causing me to become bitter.

My dad left the room when I didn't respond. I let out a small, harsh laugh.

I can't even cry anymore. Nope, no more tears for Hermione Granger.

I sigh, I can't just stay here every day. I get up and head to the shower.

At least I can relax in here.

-BREAK-BREAK-

I come out of the shower to the sound of muffled shouts down below.

What the hell is going on down there? I quickly get dressed and I put my hair in a ponytail.

I start to descend the stairs when I heard a familiar voice.

"-see her!" Shouted Draco,

"No! You don't know what your people did to people like me," my mother began, "I refuse to have the same thing happened to my daughter!" My father pulled her into a tight embrace.

Draco stood there in shock, "What in God's name happened?!"

"My grandmother, my mother were sold off by your kind. Used to be treated like slaves . . . It almost happened to me. If it hadn't had been for . . . Hadn't h-had be-been for . . . " she broke off, crying hysterically into my fathers shoulder.

"I don't know what to say . . ." Draco said softly, "All I can promise is that I would never do that to Hermione. I love her too much to cause her any harm or grief."

Too late for that.

"Just . . . Please" he quietly begged, "I don't know what to do _or_ say to convince you and I know that it'll take a long time for you to trust me, but please . . . Please, believe when I say that I'm in love with your daughter."

Oh, Draco . . .

-BREAK-BREAK-

**Draco's P.O.V**

I hear a soft gasp beside me and I turn to Hermione, gazing at me with eyes filled with mixed emotions. Love, pain, happiness or sorrow? I couldn't decide which appeared more.

"Hermione . . ." She looks like she's lost weight, her skin looks deathly pale.

I don't care. I'll nurse her back to health. I'll stay by her side until her stomach overflows. A strange image of her swollen with his child popped into his. Strangely, he rather liked the idea of Hermione becoming pregnant. It didn't scare him at all. Hermione with child. With _my _child.

"Marry me . . ." I say,

She looked at me, chocolate brown eyes growing wide with shock. It took her a few moments to decide her answer and what she said next . . . That one little word that tore my heart into pieces.

"No."


	8. Chapter 8 - I Love You

**Chapter 8**

**Hermione's P.O.V**

I watch as the softness of his face stiffened.

"I'm 17, Draco," I state, "I'm not going to get married at this age but . . ." She trailed off as he breathed a sigh of relief, "if you'd wait for me then I'll happily become Mrs. Malfoy,"

She watched his face light up before he ran to her and lifted her up. He swung her around, making her squeal in surprise.

"Thank you," he said with huge smile, "I love you"

"I love you, too" I whisper.

I remember that my parents we're watching us and I turned to tell them that I didn't care what they said. I didn't need to say anything because the look in their faces told me all I needed to know. They were still in embracing but this time my mother was crying with happiness.

"I'm so happy for you, Hermione" my mother said,

"But just a second ago you were . . ."

"I know baby," she explained' "You'll understand when you're a mother"

-BREAK-BREAK-

**Draco's P.O.V**

We were kissing passionately in my room. There's something different this time . . . She's finally mine.

"Draco," she panted,

"I know," I replied.

I push her gently onto the bed and pushed her hands into my hair.

I move my face and I begin to lick at the pulse at her neck. She moaned softly, gripping my hair lightly. I suck and nip until a small red mark appears. Satisfied, I trail a wet line down to the deep crevice of her chest.

"Draco," she says again. The breathless way she moans my name makes my cock harden even more.

I pull down her vest top, revealing her full, creamy breasts. I let out a quiet groan as I look at them. My gaze causing her nipples to pebble. I barely touch her left nipple with my tongue but she arches her back, silently begging for more.

I surround the rosy bud with my mouth and I give a sharp suck which causes her to cry out,

"Oh!" She grabs a fistful of the bed sheet, maybe trying to control herself.

I scrape the tip with my teeth and I pull back, only to blow on it. I repeat the same attack on the other side.

"D-Draco, please" she says,

I look at her as I place my hands on her legs. I slowly begin to move then, feeling the smooth skin beneath my fingers. I get to her thighs where I force them to spread. Her shorts were removed long ago and I thank Merlin that they were out of the way.

I saw the small damp patch on her underwear and I became even more aroused if that were possible.

"You're so wet for me," I whisper huskily. I lean closer to her and I push in a finger, her essence making it easy. I moan as I watch the small opening stretch a little for the digit. I couldn't wait any longer.

I quickly remove my boxers and looking into her eyes I say, "Forgive me," and in one quick thrust, I'm inside her. I moan loudly as the delicious tightness encloses around me, clenching in protest.

"Ah!" She cries, "Oh, yes! Draco!"

I begin to retreat and I push back inside with more force.

"F-Faster, Draco! Oh, please!" She begged,

I comply and I start to move at a frantic pace. She moves her hips and meets me at every thrust. All that could begin was the sound of skin-on-skin. I grip her thighs and open them wider, making me go in deeper.

"Oh, God" I groan as I feel my release building.

I could tell that she was also near her climax. I felt her squeezing around me.

"Draco! Oh, I'm going to come!" She exclaims,

"M-Me too," I moan and I pound into her harder. I flick the sensitized nub nestled between us and I feel her back arch as she trembles. She clenched so tightly around my cock, signaling her orgasm. With a loud roar, I was sent into my own release. I shudder as I slow down my movements, every last spurt of come escaped me.

We lay there breathing heavily, my soft member still inside as I didn't want to leave her heat.

"W-wow," she states,

"Yeah . . . Wow" I reply, biting my lip as I pulled out of her.

I fall beside her and I pull her close, kissing her forehead.

"I'll wait for you Hermione," I hear myself say, "Even if it means in the next life, I'll wait for you"

I didn't her response because I fell asleep, dreaming of a figure in a white dress.

-BREAK-BREAK-

**Epilogue**

**Normal P.O.V**

Hermione paced in her room, waiting for her Maid Of Honour to show with her bouquet.

"Where the hell is she?!" I ask in irritation, "I'm late enough as it is"

Just at that moment, a auburn haired woman by the name of Ginny Weasley entered the room.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," she explained with a toddler at her side "Scorpius won't put on his tie"

I look at my 2 year old son. His slicked back platinum blonde making him replicate Draco.

"Scorpius," Hermione says sternly. He refused to look at her, the pout on his lips reminding her of Draco.

"Scorpius Draconius Malfoy," Hermione says, and he flinches as he knows that he is in big trouble when someone recites his whole name.

"Y-Yes, mama?" He asks quietly. He looks like his father but, fortunately, he gets his personality from his mother.

"Put on your tie," she replies softly, "Please? For mommy?"

"But is tigh'" he say, not quiet fluent when pronouncing his t's.

"Scorpius . . . It's a clip on tie," Hermione states, "how can it be tight?

His face heated, knowing that his excuse was stupid. With a sigh, he held out the tie for Ginny to clip on while Hermione held her bouquet. They walked into the hallway and spotted Mr. Granger.

"Ready?" He asked,

"Ready as I'll ever be" Hermione replied and they entered the reception just as the organ began to play.

-BREAK-BREAK-

The night was fantastic. Everyone was having fun, laughter and dancing surrounding the room.

"I'm glad my boy is enjoying himself," said a proud Draco, watching his son dance while standing on his dad's feet.

"He is for now," stated Hermione, "Wait until he finds out that he has to move out of his room,"

"Why would he have to do that?" Asked Draco, eyeing up his new wife.

His eyes widened in surprise as she stroked her stomach with a beaming smile.

"Really?" His face lit up,

"Yeah," said Hermione, "I'm 12 weeks"

He leant over and gave his beloved bride a loving kiss.

"I love you, Mr. Malfoy"

"I love you too, Mrs. Malfoy"

-END-END-

**I hope you like this story! It was my first one and I have to say, I enjoyed writing it! ****Thanks very muchly ('3')b**


End file.
